J. Wesley McCullough
Colonel McCullough was the main antagonist in War for the Planet of the Apes. Biography War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations More to come... War for the Planet of the Apes The Colonel is first heard after his soldier, Breacher, tells him that he is unable to stop all the apes after an attack goes awry. The Colonel later comes to the ape village himself, reappeling from a waterfall with several other soldiers. While his fellow soldiers are killed, the Colonel succeeds in killing Cornelia and Blue-Eyes, thinking Blue-Eyes was Caesar. The Colonel tells his fellow soldiers that he supposedly killed Caesar, claiming "King Kong is down". Caesar overhears this and realizes what has happened. He returns to his family, only to find his oldest son and wife dead. The Colonel is near the waterfall, preparing to flea the scene on the cables they descended with. However, he turns and sees Caesar, who is enraged at the death of his family. Caesar attacks, grabbing the cable as the Colonel ascends the waterfall. The two engage in a brief fight before the Colonel cuts the cable, sending Caesar back down into the water. Later, Caesar comes across a scene of dead apes tied to large "x" shaped posts in the mountains, near the abandoned weapons depot that the Colonel and his soldiers operate out of. Caesar is captured and is brought to the depot, where the Colonel talks to him, and is amazed at how human-like Caesar looks. He orders Caesar to be put to work, building a large wall, like all the other apes. The Colonel watches the apes work, and orders rogue gorilla, Red, to whip an orangutan who failed at his task. The Colonel watches as Red savagely whips the orangutan, and continues to watch as Caesar yells at Red. The Colonel orders Caesar and the orangutan be put in front of him. He ruthlessly kills the orangutan then aims his gun at Caesar. He orders Red to tie Caesar an "x" shaped post in the middle of the depot, for all to see. Later, Red cuts Caesar down, claiming that the Colonel would like to speak to him. In his office, the Colonel tells Caesar that the apes will not receive food or water until their work is finished. Caesar then taunts him for killing his own men. The Colonel explains that the Simian Flu is still carried by all survivors, and overtime, it's effects progress to the point of being unable to speak. He claims this is what happened to his son, and says he sacrificed his own son to protect humanity. The soldiers he killed had the same inability to speak. The Colonel then tells Caesar that he is building the wall to help defend his army from the actual Human Military, who he claims fear him and are trying to stop him. He finally tells Caesar that he did not mean to kill Blue-Eyes, but that he does not feel bad for what he did. This sends Caesar into a fury before he is tackled and brought back to his post. In the morning, the worker apes are given food and water, however when it is Caesar's turn, Red pours the cold water on his head. Caesar is up on the post for a while longer and he is freezing due to the water being poured on him and being exposed to the cold climate around the depot, before being cut down. The Colonel tells Red that in the morning Caesar will go back to work or be killed. That night, the Colonel resides in his office while all the apes escape the depot. As morning comes, so do the rest of the Human Military. They fire at the Colonel's troops in helicopters and tanks. The Colonel's troops manage to hold them off while other soldiers attempt to reach the Colonel, who has locked himself in his office. Caesar, set on revenge, gets into the Colonel's office via balcony, and finds blood all over the room. He makes his way to the Colonel's bedroom to find him bleeding from the nose and reaching for a bottle of whiskey. The Colonel looks up at Caesar, and attempts to speak, but is unable to due to the Simian Flu. Caesar grabs the Colonel's Colt Commander that he used to kill the orangutan, and points it at the Colonel himself. The Colonel puts his hand on Caesar's, signifying that he wants Caesar to pull the trigger. However, Caesar realizes what he is doing, and pulls the Colonel's hand off his own, before setting down the handgun. The Colonel grabs the handgun and points it at the top of his eye. Caesar leaves the room just as the Colonel pulls the trigger, ending his own life. The Colonel's troops enter the office just in time to see Caesar, who grabs a belt of grenades and runs. After Caesar blows up a large tank of gasoline next to the wall with a grenade, the wall is destroyed. Minutes later, an avalanche occurs and the entire depot is covered in snow. The Human Military is killed by the avalanche too, while attempting to retreat. Personality War for the Planet of the Apes: Revelations More to come... War for the Planet of the Apes The Colonel is ruthless, merciless, highly intelligent, and extremely resourceful. Every action he takes is driven by his desire to keep the human race alive. Once the Simian Flu begins causing the devolution of humans to a more primitive state of being, The Colonel decides to kill any humans he considers lesser, including his own son. When infected with the virus himself, he elects to take his own life rather than live as a primitive being. '' His hostility puts him at odds with the men of the North, who believe the virus can still be dealt with medically. He frequently exhibits his power through fear and intimidation, killing without hesitation and torturing and starving Caesar as a public example to his enslaved apes. '' Relationships *''See Colonel McCullough/Relationships. Notes ''More to come... Trivia More to come... Image Gallery WPOTA Caesar spots a human.png WPOTA The Colonel warpaint.png WPOTA The Colonel opens fire on Caesar.png WPOTA The Colonel.png WPOTA The Colonel in warroom.png WPOTA Photo of the Colonel's son.png WPOTA Caesar kneels before the Colonel.png The Colonel and Caesar.jpg WPOTA Caesar shows no fear.png WPOA The Colonel gazes over his army.jpg WPOA The Colonel's declaration for survival .jpg WPOA The Colonel 2.jpg WPOA Donkey, The Colonel, and Preacher opening Caesar's cage.jpg WPOA Caesar chasing after The Colonel.jpg WPOA Caesar vs The Colonel.jpg WPOTA Donkey & The Colonel.jpg WPOTA Red and the Colonel.jpg Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs Category:Character Stubs Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters